Security workers can use mobile devices for monitoring a security environment. However, the accuracy of oral or written reports varies widely from one worker to another. The use of security cameras may solve the accuracy problem, but can create additional problems for discretely focusing on a suspicious person. Workers who do not hear all the details of a transmitted oral report due to background noise may require the report to be repeated, thereby losing response time.